Sandy Embers
by TheFirstShepherdess
Summary: A young Kunoichi has found love within the psychopathic Gaara, but he doesn't notice her feelings, let alone her. Must she settle for others? Summary Sucks so try the one inside GaaOC KibaOC Other pairings for others within. Chap 5 up!
1. Chapter I Kiba

Here is a better summary of this story that is mine.

Tarilia is a young kunoighi, a genin if you may, who has fallen in love with Gaara. Of course, Gaara is not used to love and completely ignores her existance. Her new friend, Kiba, loves her and tries to keep her from loving Gaara and going for him instead. Tarilia must choose between her love, Gaara, or her friendly crush, Kiba. With a bickering inner-self who always arrives to couse disturbance and commotion, Tarilia's romance life is full of humor, fighting, and things not meant to be put into children stories.

Notice:

I do not own Naruto. I never will. This is just a fictional story based on the show and my imagination. Things may not be accurate, and things may not make sense. So, bear with me for my first story ever for Naruto. Hope you think it is at least ok.

Now... well, I guess you can now go to the first chapter...it's a little boring, and at first she's like a regular Mary Sue, but don't think she'll stay this way for good! You better not...

Chapter 1: Meeting Kiba

One rainy, gloomy, muddy, Friday, Kiba and Akamaru were out playing in the mud. These two loved rainy days, espacially the really muddy ones! Akamaru was rolling around in the dirt, while Kiba was watching him, ready to have a mud war. Kiba stuck his left hand in the mud, when suddenly, some of the mud dried up. Soon, all the mud they were playing in was dried up, despite the fact that the rain was still pouring down on them. Akamaru was growling, angry that his mud was dried up. Kiba, on the other hand, was confused. Then, a small, flickering light, like a fire, then it got brighter, like it was getting closer. Akamaru was paying no attention at all to this strange emitting light. he was just annoyed and enraged at the fact that his precious mud was just dirt. Dry, nothing special, dirt! Kiba noticed someone approaching. It was a girl! She had long dark red, more like brown hair. She had two barrets in her hair and wore a dress-like kimono, but it looked as if it was designed for battle. She had a golden, satin scarf around her waist along with a genin headband. She was the one emitting the fire-like glow and heat! Kiba stood up, shook himself, grabbed an angry Akamaru, then hid behind a tree. he covered Akamaru's mouth with his right hand so that he could not bark.

The girl was walking casually, like nothing much was happening. She kept on walking until she reached a small park bench, overlooking Konoha and sat down. The heat and light emitting from her started to fade, and eventually was gone. Rain quickly drenched her, but she didn't seem to care. Kiba watched her carefully. This stranger could be dangerous. So he took a few, quick sniffs. Akamaru was getting wressless in arms. Kiba tried the best he could to hold him tight, but suddenly, Akamaru jumped out of his arms and ran straight towards the girl. "Akamaru! get back here!!", Kiba whispered loudly.

The girl looked over to where he was hiding and saw the little white puppy heading straight for her. She stood up, and Akamaru landed in a big, deep, mud puddle, which splashed and scattered everywhere.

The girl was covered in mud. Her expression was, "Why me?" Kiba had a giant anime sweatdrop on his head as he ran to pick up Akamaru. "Sorry about that..," Kiba said, giving Akamaru a little punch on the head.

_"Hey, what I do?!," _Akamaru thought angrily. "U-um...you wanna get cleaned up at my place? It's the least I could do," Kiba managed to get out. The girl took her sleeve and wiped her face, revealing a face that Kiba practically melted in love for. Kiba's face automatically turned slightly red. "Sure, thanks," the girl replied.

"Just..follow m-me.", Kiba managed to stutter out. _"Oh, brother!", _Akamaru thought, as Kiba guided the beauty to his house. He opened the door, and letting her in she took a glance around. It was messy. Very messy. The sofa was chewed up, and so were the rugs. Kiba put Akamaru on the floor, who ran off to get some food. Kiba showed the girl to his up stairs bathroom, used only by guests, and gave her a couple of towels and his mom's spair outfits, for her to chooses from. He went downstairs to help Akamaru with his food.

About twenty minutes later, she came down stairs in a red satton tank top with matching red compriis. She walked around the house and ended up in the kitchen, where she found Kiba and the white pup. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself...", the girl said, quite shyly. Kiba turned around, and his face grew redder then a tomatoe. "Th-that's o-ok. I-I'm Kiba. This i-is Ak-Akamaru," Kiba said, stuttering badly. Akamaru barked and left the room for some reason. The girl giggled quietly to herself as Kiba talked, more like mumbled. She sat down in a chair across from him and than rested her head on her left arm, leaning on her hand. "Nice to meet you Kiba...I'm Tarilia", she said politely. "Thank you for your hospitality. I guess I'll go when my clothes finish drying." "No-no-no, I mean, you can stay the night, or for a while in the guest room...that is i-if you want.", Kiba said. "Thank you, but I'm not quite sure," she said, refusing politely. "Are-are you sure? My parents won't mind," he said. "I Think", he thought to himself.

Just then, Akamaru strolled in with some fuzzy, pink, half-eaten, bunny-eared slippers, belonging to Kiba. "Ahh! Akamaru!", Kiba shouted, totally embarrassed. _"Ha ha ha! That's for not letting me play in that big mud puddle! HAH!", _Akamaru thought, with a look of pure triumph on his little, puppy face. Tarilia laughed outloud, and then quickly coverd her mouth. "Sorry, I just couldn't hold it in. I'm very sorry!" Kiba's face was an even darker shade of red, if that was possible. "I-It's ok. Akamaru's j-just playing.", he said with a forced smile on his face. He looked at Akamaru, who was cheerfully wagging his tail with the slippers in his mouth, and gave him a look that said, _"I'm busy...so GET OUT!"_ Akamaru made a small growl, then left the room.

Tarilia smaile sweetly, then her stomach growled. She slightly blushed. "You hungry? I can get you something!", Kiba said and dashed out of the room. "I wonder why he doesn't just look in these cubboards" Tarilia said, quietly to herself. She walked up to one on the left of her and openned it. Her face quickly dropped in an amusing way. All she saw were Dog treats! "Oh, great.", She laughed to herself,"I guess its Kibbles tonight..." She sat back down.

Then, Kiba walked in with a small paper bag. She sat up and smiled sheepishly.

**"Are you sure you want to have Doggy Biscuits for your first meal in this place?!"**

_"Who's that?", _Tarilia said in her head.

**"I'm you inner-self!"**

_"I have an inner-self?"_

**"Yes you do! Congratulations! Now, are you sure you want doggy food?"**

_"It's ok, as long as it's..."_

**"As it's what? You know you don't want it. Because I know what you don't want because I am you, knowing what you like and dislike!"**

_"Wha?"_

**"Look, just be nice. But I'm saying, ditch Doggy boy here!"**

_"No..."_

**"Why not?"**

_"..."_

**"Just leave."**

Then Kiba looked at her struggle quietly with herself. "Are you feeling ok?"

Her head shot up looking at him, and they both blushed slightly. "U-Uh, sorry...", Tarilia replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah...", Kiba said, and then continued to open the paper bag. When he finally got it opened, he took out a small box. _"Be nice, be nice, be nice, be nice..." _she quickly thought to herself.

**"Be prepared for Bacon Strips!" **her inner self was torturing her. He handed her the bag, blushing badly. "Thank you", she replied. She opened the small, white box and inside was...CANDY! He gave her candy! Not bicuits or chew toys, but CANDY!

**"WOOOOOT! The boy knows a girl's taste!", **Her inner self hooted and danced. "Wow, thank you!", she said and started wolfing them down Wolfing, get it? DogWolf! get it?... ... ... Ok! Its bad!.

"Yeah," Kiba said,"I thought you might want these instead of a bone." They both laughed a little.

"So, where are you from?", He asked curiously.

"I'm from Suna. But, I moved when I was young. I loved it there. But my parents forced me to move," she said sadly.

"Why?"

"Because they wanted to 'protect' me."

"From what?"

"I don't know. I was fine."

"When did you leave?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry a-about that,"

"It's ok. We left when I was six. Now, six years later, I still regret leaving."

"So you're twelve? So am I!"

"Really?" _"You act like an eight-year-old..."_

"Yeah, so do you really know why you left?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was because I gave my teddy bear away. I think that upset them."

"Who'd you give it too?"

"Some kid, who was lonely. So, I got on a swing, and swung next to him. He looked so lonely...so I gave him my teddy...but, then my mother came, to pick me up, and saw me with that kid. She screammed and then grabbed my arm and took me away."

Kiba looked astonished. "Whoa, that was weird..."

"You're telling me. I was perfectly fine!", she was starting to get angry.

"Well, we can't undo the past right?", she said calming down a bit.

"Yeah.", Kiba added. "So, are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"I guess I should, there's no other place for me..."

Akamaru then strolled in, again, but this time brought in nothing. He jumped onto Tarilia's lap and barked happily. "He seems happy that I'm staying!", she exclaimed happily. She began to pet Akamaru and Kiba walked over and pet him too. _"This, is how it's supposed to be, me in ALL the attention"_ Akamaru thought happily.

Tarilia yawned. "I guess I should be going to bed..." "Right this way!", Kiba said signaling her to follow him. They went upstairs and he opened a dor to a bed room. Simple yet cunning, the small room was, with its single bed and a small, comfy chair in the corner next to a walnut dresser. "This is it.", Kiba said. She walked in and sat on the bed. It was nice and fluffy. "Thank you! Well, I'll see you in the morning.", Tarilia said. "G'night", Kiba said shutting the door. He quickly thought to himself, _"Hah! All the guys shall be jealous that I have a super hot girl with me! Even Sasuke will be in deep envy, and lazy Shikamaru will even look up and notice! Hahahahahaha!" _Akamaru stared at him and started walking away to his little bed. _"What a loser..."_, he thought and laid down to sleep.

Alright, this is my first ever Naruto fic. I hope you liked it! I know its boring now, but it WILL GET BETTER! I have just made many edits on this 1 chapter, who knew that there were so many mistakes heh...ok so a few people, alright most people found them and ignored the story because of that. Now that I am making adjustments, it may attract more readers...and the lovely flamers! Yes, well continue to the next xhpater I will, and if you readers may, read the next couple. Thank You!


	2. Chapter II Where are they?

Chapter 2

The next day, Tarilia walked downstairs to find Kiba and Akamaru waiting for her. She smiled as she saw pancakes on the table. Then she noticed a serious look on Kiba's face. "Kiba, is there something wrong?" Kiba sat down across from her."My parents never came back last night. I don't know where they are. What if they've been kidnapped or worse? Kill-" Tarilia stopped Kiba from finishing his sentence with a "Shhh. Don't say that! That would never happen! We'll just have to go out and find them!" Her last sentence made her eyes like fire in complete determination. Kiba gave a small smile, and glanced at Akamaru, who was eating yet still paying attention to the serious conversation. Tarilia finished her breakfast and went upstairs to change. She came back down after a few moments and was in her usual out fit, a red battle-ready kimono with a satin, golden colored sash around her waist, with her genin headband around it to the left sideIf you were looking at her forward, it would be on your right. "Lets go Kiba!" She said as she grabbed his hand and ran out the door. Akamaru was left at the door. _"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!"_, he yelled in his head. _"Stupid humans and their 'Oh, lets go save ppl' acts..." _He ran out after them, growling lowly.

Kiba was blushing whuile running with her. Half was because she was holding his hand, and the other half was because she was faster than him, and he was lagging her down. They came to a ramen shop and she lifted the low, hanging curtain with her free hand. "Excuse me, but have you seen Kiba's parents?", She asked the ramen shop owner. "Sorry, I don't think I've seen them since...hm...probably two, three days ago.", he said. She let out a sigh. Naruto, who's mouth was full of dangling noodles, turned around and noticed Kiba and Tarilia, mainly that they were holding hands. He automatically spat out some of them and started scowling. "Kiba, you, Kiba, you've got a girl friend! NO FAIR! You! You, player! I was gonna get one before you!", Akamaru ran in barking furiously at Kiba, and naruto said, "Look, ya even got Akamaru angry!" Kiba turned red with embarrassment AND anger. "Oh, we're not a couple. We're just friends!", Tarilia said calmly, holding a steaming Kiba back. Naruto relaxed a bit, "Oh, ok then. But, I did see your parents last night, Kiba." "Where!", Kiba shouted at Naruto. Naruto put his hand to his ear, "Geez, you don't have to deafen me! They were hanging out by some dance club with lots of really hot girls in there. Of course, they were just there because of their mission."

"What mission, and why were you at a night club?" Kiba questioned

"Uh...I was there because of...oh hey, got to go!" Naruto started to sprint out of the shop, but Tarilia grabbed his collar, choking and pulling him back in. Kiba laughed a little, but got back to being serious.

"So, what was the mission?", Tarilia asked.

"Uh...they had to track down..um...Temari. She had just been asigned as Suna's top spy and combat ninja. Don't ask me why, I don't know why they chose _her _and not Gaara or someone cooler..."Temari IS cool!

"So, they had to watch her so she wouldn't do anything to break the alliance of Leaf and Sand?", Kiba inquired.

Tarilia was silent, but Aakamru was barking madly, even though he was being ignored.

Kiba glared at Naruto once more, then turned to Tarilia and said,"Let's go." he picked up Akamaru with his free hand and started walking out. Tarilia wasn't moving, and he was tugging harder. "C'mon, let's go Tarilia. What's wrong?"

Tarilia shook her head and replied, "No, no nothing's wrong. Let's go..I was...just day dreaming that's all."

Ok", Kiba replied and they walked out of the Ramen shop. Akamaru started quieting down, but Tarilia wasn't speaking at all.

**"Hey, you here that? That girl is from Suna!"**

_"Not you again..."_

**"Yes, its me...again. well, are you gonna ask Kibone, or whatever his name is about that girl from Suna? You know what we need to know about Suna! We need to know what its like...maybe we can leave with her, to go back home!"**

_What? I can't just do that! That's too...too"_

**"Too what? Just do it"**

_"Fine..." _

"Kiba",she started out,"Who's that girl from Suna. Temela, or something?"

"Oh",Kiba said," You're talking about Temari. She's from Suna, like her brothers, Kankurou and Gaara. Stay away from those guys though. kankurou's a perv, and Gaara is pure evil!"

Tarilia was taken aback,_ "Pure evil?" _

"Yeah, he kills so many people, it's not only scary, but really scary. And Kankurou, don't even get near him. one word; Puppets."

"Puppets?"

"Yeah, puppets...well if you need to speak with them, talk to Temari. She's the nicest."

"Got it! Thanks."

They headed toward the fountains, where the night club was located. Kiba walked in first, holding Akamaru, leading the way inside. The place wasn't very filled. Only a couple people were there, gettting ready for the night. Kiba walked up to the manager."have you seen a girl named Temari?", he asked. "I overheard her flirting with lots of guys. And then she said something about going to the forest for training, and she asked the guys if they wanted to come. Of course, none of them wanted to, but two went with her.", the manager replied. "Ok.", Kiba said.

They left and headed to the forest. When they got there, they saw some trees were chopped evenly. "That's Temari for you. Always caring for the enviorment...",Kiba said with sarcasm. Tarilia laughed a bit and they both jumped into the first tree and followed eachother until they came to where Temari was. No one was with her though.

"Is that Temari?", Tarilia asked.

"Yes, now becareful.",Kiba said.

"What? You don't think I can handle myself?"

"No, no! I-it's just th-that I thought I might need t-to remind y-you.", Kiba stammered out.

Akamaru sighed and thought, _"What does he see in her? All I see is another personal feeder... _

"I'm good, but thanks Kiba."

He blushed and they jumped down from the trees. Temari was just a couple feet away from them. _"Oh, yeah sure. Let's hide 10 feet away from where she's standing. She'll never notice us", _Akamaru thought as they crouched behind a tree. Temari was practicing some of her new jutsus, then noticed them. "Who's there!", she demanded. Kiba stood up first and carefully approached her. "I come in peace.", he said.

"What're you, an alien now?", Temari asked with amusement in her voice.

"I just need to know, have you seen a man and a woman, following you?"

"Uh, no. I don't think...WAIT! yeah, thee was that one couple...elderly looking...maybe married..."

"Yeah! You know where I could find them?"

"Tch, good luck. I lead them into my place, where I think they were captured...I'm not sure. Maybe Gaara hasn't killed them yet..."

Kiba was speechless. It was worse than he thought. His parents were with the evil kazekage!

Tarilia saw him and then got up and jogged up next to him. He stood there, shaking a little.

"Hey! Why would you lead them to be killed!", She shouted to Temari.

"Well, what do we have here? A little fan girl?"

"Shut up! Tell me where they are!", Tarilia was getting angrier and angrier.

"Hmph! Well, they're back in Suna. Good luck getting there, and finding eachother!"

"Wha?", Tarilia didn't know what she meant by 'Finding eachother'

"Well, like they say, Only the strongest will survive!", with that Temari took out her huga fan and swung it, blowing Kiba and Tarilia into the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!", they screamed as they blew away into the thick parts of the forest.Kiba went flying west, Tarilia east.

In mid-air, she could see Kiba holding onto Akamaru, and she looked toward where she was falling. There was a shallow pond with very tall, jagged rocks. "Oh no!", she yelled out.

**"Do something!"**

"I know!", she said aloud

She did some quick little handsigns. Then she began glowing an amber color. She began spinning around, slowly, then she got faster and faster. Soon she was a spinning fire arow and she hit the pond, evaporating it and shattering the rocks. She got up and brushed her left arm, clearing off some dust.

_"That Temari has an attitude."_

**"Well, we better find Kibone."**

_"Right"_

She started heading towards a part of the forest which was really dark.

_"This doesn't look so good..."_

**"No, not at all. It looks wonderfully DANGEROUS! LET'S JUST DITCH KIBONE!**

_"No way! He could be in danger!"_

**"Why should _you_ care?"**

_"Because Kibone, I mean Kiba is my friend!"_

**"Your funeral..."**

She entered the forest and quietly wished for courage.

More soon!


	3. Chapter III Love hits hard

**Been a while, huh? But still...I got it done! CHA! And, this story has actioon too! I just forgot to add it...so, this is Romance,Action, and Comedy, k? get it? Got it? Good!**

Chapter 3-The Deadly Forest and the land called SUNA!

Tarilia entered the bleak, dark forest. She walked slowly and cautiously until she stepped on a twig, which made a loud CRACK! She froze as she saw black birds fly towards the sky, cawing. Her face had a terrified shock look on it, and her hair was raising.

**"Oh man, this is BAD! We gotta get out of here!"**

_"First, w-we have to find K-Kiba."_

**"No way! Are you losing your mind? look, it'll be the death of us if we go out lookng for THAT loser!"**

_"He's not a loser! He's my FRIEND!"_

**"Whatever, but when your on the ground, gasping for breath, in the middle of this forest, DIEING, you'll know it was your fault."**

_"I-I'm not going to die...ok?"_

**"That's what you think..."**

_"Thanks for ALL YOUR SUPPORT!"_

**"You're welcome!"**

Tarilia ignored her inner-self, and kept walking. She heard something behind her, but it was too dark to see. "Uh no...please, please just be a rabbit...without rabies.", she whispered to herself. The sound got louder and sounded like it was getting faster, and closer. Tarilia started walkng a little faster, a nice brisk walk. "Walking fast is good", she said. The noise was getting closer. "Running, running is even better, and healthier!" The noise was literally right behind her. "SPRINTING IS THE LIFE SAVER HERE!" She ran, going as fast as she could, closing her eyes. Then she ran into a big tree. "OOF!", she screamed as she backed up from it. "My nose...", she said rubbing it, soothingly. Then the noise came back and it sounded as if it wes right there! She ran again, but didn't go very far due to her running into the same tree, and she fell, and rubbed her nose, again.

**"Wow, you're such a genius...running into a tree...twice!"**

"Shut it", she said aloud. Then something furry, and white flashed before her eyes. Then it pounced on her. "EEEEEK!", she screamed as she rolled on the ground. "Bark!", she heard, and she openned her eyes to find Akamaru, right on top of her stomach and chest, wagging his tail. "Akamaru, its only you!", she said happily, hugging the puppy. Akamaru managed to squeeze his head ot of her embrace, getting wet with her tears of joy.

"So, do you know where Kiba-kun is?", she asked the puppy between tears. Akamaru looked away, then started whimpering. "Akamaru...please, please don't tell me...he's...he's...", she quickly stopped her sentence and stood up, holding the puppy close to her. She started to walk past the tree she had hit, and then something made a THUMP! She turned around immediately and looked to see what it was. Tarilia noticed some floating leaves, and then saw a figure on the ground. "K-Kiba-kun?", she walked slowly and Akamaru freed himself from her and took off to where the figure was lying. She stood next to the figure, and realized that it _was _Kiba! "Kiba-kun!", she whispered to herself. She dropped to her knees and put her head on his chest, to check for any heartbeat. She checked his pulse at both the wrist and neck. "Nothing...", she managed to whisper out. Akamaru, whimpered and started licking the motionless Kiba. Tarilia bent over him, crying.

Kiba opened his eyes a few moments later, and noticed Akamaru and Tarilia. Then he noticed that the back of his head killed. "OWWWWW! OW! OW! OW! OWWW!", he shouted sitting up, and startling Tarilia and Akamaru. "Kibe-kun! You're alive!", tarilia shouted, gleefully, and hugged him, knocking him down. Akamaru licked his face. kiba was gasping for breathe, for two reasons; 1) his friends were sufficating him, and 2) the girl of his dreams was hugging him. "G-Guys! GUYS! LET GO!", he yelled out, and they both jumped back. "I need to breathe! No offense, but you guys hurt!" Tarilia laughed, and Akamaru jumped back on Kiba, playfully. "It's good to see that you're alive Kiba! I thought you were...well, dead.", Tarilia said, quietly. _"She was worried about me! She does care! _, Kibs thought, and he said aloud, "Aah, you know me! Tough as nails! Ha ha ha!" Tarilia laughed, but on the inside...**"That loser! I was worried to death!" **Akamaru didn't want to be left out, so he barked,gaining the attention he needed; a pet and a little kibble.

Tarilia helped Kiba up and noticed a very big lump on the back of his head. "Kiba! What happened to your head!", she shouted out. Kiba turned slightly red at that, and he said, "Uh...well, there's a good explaination for that! I was...falling, yeah, you saw me. And so, I was falling fast, and then I hit the top of this here tree.",he patted the black oak Tarilia had slammed into...twice,"And then I fell s'more, and hit it again...and then hit another branch...and another one...and I think 4 more. then got caught in an intersection of two branches. So I stayed up there, unconsious, until you hit the tree, and I fell out." Tarilia stared at him while he explained and then when he finished, she bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kiba-kun, that is too funny! HA HA HAAA!" "Hey! It hurt!", he said, and turned completely red. She looked at him and blinked twice. "All is good Kiba. As long as you're ok." "Good...I think", Kiba said as he led the trio out of the forest.

After an hour or so, they managwed to get out of the forest. "Finally!", Kiba yelled out, only to be returned with a reply from Tarilia,"We have to go back. Look at the sign." Kiba stopped and took a glance at the sign. it read;

_**Welcome to Konoha!**_

_**Hidden Village of the Leaves!**_

Kiba gave a look and blushed. "Uh...well, I-I knew that. I-I was j-just testig y-you" "Sure, genius, lets go my way", Tarilia laughed to herself and they took off again. Thye went through the forest...again. They went through mountains...and then they came to the desert.

They finally arrived at Suna. it was nightfall, and they gave eachother quick glances. "Nobody's awake, right? So we can just waltz right in, grab your parents, and go!", Tarilia was full of confidence. "Yeah, sure...", Kiba said, his confidence was only a fraction of hers. He wasn't so sure about this. "Alright, lets go!", Kiba shouted and they ran silently, looking through windows of the desert village. They went through a good twelve houses, and then they found a big shack at the very far east of the city. It had a sign that said" Stay out...or else." "We should've known it would be this place...",Kiba said unenthusiastically. "Well, lets go.", Tarilia added. They quickly, quietly, ran up to the roof. The moon was shining brightly, making the perfect light to see through. Tarilia looked around while Kiba found a little door on the floor of the roof, and he hopped in, followed by Akamaru then Tarilia.

They looked around and searched high and low for any traces of his parents. "Kiba! Kiba! Where would they be!", Tarilia whispered. "How am I supposed to know? Just less talky, more looky!", he replied. "Hmph", was all she said, and she came to three doors.

"Ok, well, this one says Temari..." A picture of the fierce kunoichi appeared in her head.

**"Ack! Move on! Move on!" **

_"Ok, geez...So this one says...Kankurou."_

**"PERV ALERT! PUPPETS TOO!"**

_"This one...Gaara."_

**"Serial Killer! Images, not needed!" **

_"These, doors, we do not want to open."_, so she moved on to another door with the words, "Prisnors to be killed" "How obvious...", she whispered to herself, and she placed her hand on the handle, but then the door was being turned by some silvery colored sand. She removed her hand and jumped back into someone. She slowly turned around to see someone who she never thought of seeing. Gaara.

He stepped back and she didn't move. She was frozen in fear, but her inner self was going crazy. **"RUN! RUN FOR OUR LIVES! RUN GIRL! MOVE IT! GET OUTTA HERE! HIGHTAIL IT AND GO!" **Sand from the gourd on gaara's back was slowly spinning itself out. It was coming closer to her and she wasn't moving. She couldn't move at all. her body just wasn't responding. Then a shurikan came out of nowhere and was coming at Gaara. The sand immediately retreated from Tarilia and blocked the shurikan, by grabbing it. Kiba jumped out and landed in front of the shock-stricken girl. "leave her alone! Gimme my parents, and _then_ we'll leave!", Kiba spoke in an unusual, serious tone. Tarilia then regained feeling and turned around completely, facing the two boys. Gaara didn't say anything. All he did was use sand to throw Kiba against the wall. Kiba landed on the ground, moaning, slowly getting up. Tarilia couldn't see Gaara, but she knew, that he would kill her if she didn't get Kiba and go.** "He's gonna end your life here if you don't grab Kibone and scat!" **_"I know...I...I just am a little...scared.", _She said in her head. _"But, that won't stop me, from saving our lives, if needed...now, if I could only move."_

The sand was now coming for her. She jumped back and threw a kunai knife at Gaara. the sand got up and blocked it. At that little distraction, she ran for Kibone, I MEAN KIBA. gaara lifted his hand and quickly sand headed for Tarilia. it tripped her, and she fell, but she rolled and flipped, getting up. She did some quick, short hand signs and then lifted her left hand. Then she thrusted it forward, towards Gaara, and a rotating, line of fire came at him. he jumped back, and used sand to block the remaning, incoming ambers. She turned around, grabbed Kiba, and burst threw the "Prisnors" door. Wood shattered everywhere as they fell threw. Kiba's parents were there, and they were alive! They saw the pair fall in, and land with a thump. Kiba's mother got up, and though she was injured, she came and helped the kids up. Kiba was knocked out, not only because of getting slammed into the wall, but because the bump on his head was hit again. Kiba's father ran up to them ansd said, "Is our Kiba ok? And who are you?" "I'm Tarilia. And he's ok...he was just thrown into a wall." Kiba's mother held him close whispering some soothing things that Tarilia couldn't hear. Akamaru was out cold too, because Kiba's weight had been to hard on him, when they landed. Tarilia got up in time to block the sand that was heading for them.

She blocked the sad using to small fans she took out from her sash. the sand engolfed the fans, and she ran up to kick him. the sand block her again, but she twisted free, and threw some kunai knives. Sand arose, and sheilded Gaara. Kiba's parents ran towards the end of the small, dungeon like room. She flipped back in the air, and landed a good two yards away from Gaara. She did some more hand signs, as sand rushed towards her. She jumped back, still making the signs. Then she took a deep breath, put her index finger and thumb to her lips, and blew. Out came a gust of fire. gaara used his sand to tunnel out of the burning house. Tarilia signalled to the family, and they ran outside.

Kankurou, who was still in bed, looked around. he noticed the house was burning, and jumped up. "AHHH! OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" he ran in circles, then grabbed three puppets and jumped out the window. He landed with a thump, on top of Kiba's mom. "Oops...", he said as jumped off of the woman, and he took off, puppet strings flying everywhere.

Tarilia was still in the house. She was running out, but something grabbed her. More like some one. Gaara had grabbed her arm, and she tried hard to pull free. "Let go, you psycho!", Tarilia shouted, then she took a kunai knife and stabbed it in his arm. Instead of blood gushing out, sand flew everywhere,which made her hair raise. "EEEK! You're even more of a weirdo than I thought!" Then she tugged hard, and freed herself. She ran outside into the moonlight.

The Inuzuka family was waiting outside, and when they saw her jump out of the burning house,they stepped back as she fell on the ground. "I'm ok!", she said as she shot up and took off. They followed her out to about 40 yards, outside the burning house. Kiba started waking up a bit, then he looked around from side to side, in a panicked manor, then jumped out of his father's arms nd landed on the ground. "Wh-where is the crazy guy! Did he die! ARE WE DEAD IN HEAVEN!", Kiba was freaking out and Tarilia jumped, and sat on him. "Calm down, Kiba-kun. The psycho's gonna die now."

"Are you really sure about that?", a voice said from behind them.** "G-G-GAARA! RUN GIRL! ATTACK! FLEE! DO RANDOM THINGS!" **"EEEK! I mean, grrr!", Kiba shouted. His parents looked at Kiba, did something doglike, and took off. **"WTF! THEY LEFT!" **Kiba was already facing the evil one, but Tarilia wasn't. She picked up Akamaru, who had fallen out of his usual spot on Kiba, and then she turned around. What she saw was completely different from what she thought. She _saw_ an evil monster, but what she _thought_, was a potential boyfriend. **"WOWY! That's one hot Kazekage! Let's hook up!"**_"N-No, it's just the lighting of the moon on him! Don't be fooled!" _**"Girl, you foolin' yourself! He's hot, and that's what you know! Anyways, I'm sure he's free..." "**WOULD YOU SHUT UP!", Tarilia said...outloud. Kiba looked stunned. Gaara was taken aback. Akamaru had a huge anime sweatdrop on his head. _"Wow, Tarilia sure knows how to creep people out...", _Akamaru thought, as he jumped down and jogged up to Kiba. "You know what, we'll just leave...have a wonerful life, and...and...stay away from cats!", Kiba said as he picked up Tarilia and ran into a mountainous area. Gaara was confused. "You should go follow them, then kill them. Yeah! That sounds great!", the demon in Gaara spoke quietly. "Naah, I'm gonna be busy building a new house...again!", Gaara said with frustration, and he walked towards the house, and used his sand to put out the flames.

Far away on the cliff of a tall, tall, tall, TALL mountain, Kiba, Akamaru, and Tarilia were camping. "Ok, why did you scream like a lunatic back there?", Kiba questioned Tarilia.

"Oh! Th-that was n-nothing...I just h-had a fight w-with my inner self a-again."

"Your 'Inner self'?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?", she wrapped her arms around her knees as she sat up against a smooth rock. "We better get some shut eye...or we'll all go crazy", she added with amusement.

"It's not that crazy...look at me! I act like a dog half the time!"

"You do?", she said, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah, so its ok to be weird...just not all the time, heh."

_"Great, he admitted that he belongs in the happy house...", _Akamaru sighed as he cuddle next to Kiba to sleep.

"Well, g'night Kibone. Night Akamaru!"

Kiba sat up. "Kibone?"

Tarilia turned completely red. "Uh...uh th-that's what my i-inner self c-calls y-you."

"I see...well g'night Tarilia! Night Tarilia's inner self!"

_"He said godd night to you! He's better for us."_

**"Aah, who cares. That hotty with the hot red hair is better. Way cuter, and he doesn't smell bad."**

_"Good night!", _Tarilia angrily said to her self.

**More on its way! Please rate! It took me forever! I had karate lessons and drawing contests...well...rate plz!**


	4. Chapter IV A Festival?

**Ok, I've had a writer's block and I was busy, but I got it done! Here you guys go! Remember now, I don't own Naruto...such a loss And, I now have banner shop! Yay me! So i was also busy trying that out and making stuff and doing banner/slideshows and using the effets and...5 hours later...and doing all this other cool stuff that I'll tell you later about, k? ok...well...please review! lol**

**Chapter 4**

In the morning, Tarilia woke up early. She got up and walked around the cliff, overlooking the huge forest. She knew that they would have to go in there again to get back to Konoha, but all through the night she had been fighting with her inner-self about Gaara.

**"Ask him out! He's super cute and so so kawaii! I mean, just look at his hair. Red, the color of love! He belongs with us!"**

_"...Are you forgetting that he tried to _kill_ us? I don't think dating him will be any good."_

**"He's hot!**

_"And _deadly

**"Which makes him the _ultimate_ boyfriend!"**

_"Are you crazy! No way! We should get with Kiba, at least he's our friend!"_

**"So, Gaara will understand if we had to fight him. He would've killed us, but..._HE'S SO HOT_!"**

Tarilia gave a deep sigh and sat on a flat, tall, grey rock. She ignored her bickering inner-self the best she could. It was hard though, for her inner-self was very persitant. Akamaru was waking, so the puppy got up, streched, and then went over to sit on Tarilia's lap. She stroked the puppy gently and Akamaru thought, _"This is trully what I deserve."_ Kiba was over a couple feet away, hudled just like a dog, snoring very, very loudly.

Let's take a look in his dream...

Kiba's Dream

You see Kiba and Akamaru in a field of tall grasses with many red, orange colored flowers. Then Tarilia runs up, in slow motion I'll add, and Kiba runs towards her. Akamaru flies off his head and lands unto a fat cat, who starts beating the crud out of the puppy. The two humans turn and see the site, and Tarilia takes out a small orange fan and blows it at the cat, whiich makes the cat fly away. Temari appears blows the ninjas and dog away. Then Kankuro and his puppet catch them and throw them into a deep oasis-like place. In the middle of the oasis, a large pool of water sits, with a burning fire in the very middle of the lake. Aakmaru jumps into the water, and then Kiba's swim trunks appear on him. Tarilia was in a two piece, red bathing suit, and then she jumped into the pool of water. It was like Kiba was in heaven, for when he went to the pond, he passed a tree with doggy treats hanging from its branches. he jumped in after them and they had a water fight, splashing water at eachother and laughing. Then, a sunset appeared, Akamaru was lying between Kiba and Tarilia who were sitting down. They were about to kiss, and Kiba was so happy when----water drenched him.

End Poor Kiba's dream TT

Tarilia had taken a bucket of water and poured it on his head. He freaked out, jumping in the air. "WHAT THE HELL!", he screamed out at a blown back Tarilia with closed eyes, and a fear stricken Akamaru. He went down on all fours and shook himself like a dog, splattering water everywhere. "Ah! Kiba, quit it! You're getting me all wet!", Tarilia said playfully as Kiba continued harder. Akamaru did the same as he was quickly drenched. Now Tarilia was getting wet from front and back. "Hey! Hey! Guys! This might be dry clean only!", she said louder as the pouring slowly stopped. "Aw, relax Tarilia. It's just a little water. Nothing too much, besides, I could alwayts getcha a new dress!" "This ones the only one I like", she muttered to herself with a pouty look on her face. Akamaru barked happily finding this all just the most amusing thing in the world. She looked down at the snickering puppy with a death glare and an evil grin. "Maybe my new outfit can be made with some nice, fluffy, white fur. AH! But not just any white fur...", she said walking in a stalking manor,"It shall be YOUR FUR!", she yelled and Akamaru took off behind Kiba. He bursted out laughing and Tarilia did the same.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through, and the shinobis lifted their arms, sheilding their eyes, as Akamaru took his usual spot in front of Kiba's jacket. Tarilia looked up and thought, "Temari...", and right on cue, Temari came in, gliding on her huge fan. The fan came closer to the pair and then she jumped off, folding her fan in mid-air. She landed silently and winked to the genins. "Hi there, Kiba, Akamaru, and..." "Tarilia", tarilia finished Temari's sentence. "Ah, yes, Kiba's little girlfriend. Never thought he'd get one...hm...well ya, ha ha, the funniest thing happened while you guys were gone. I--" "Temari, that was _your_ fault that we were separated and had to get my parents!". Kiba growled at her. get it? Growled...heh heh...yeah... "Well, you guys were getting on my nerves, and you, Tarilia, were very annoying. You were snapping at me and going crazy! Geez! Talk about Bitch-" "Would you shut up!", Kiba interupted her. "Well, excuse me for trtying to get into an engaging conversation! Well, anyhoo, better be going. I'll catch you guys later!" With that, she took out her fan and was gliding off again, leaving dust flying into the air, stinging our heroes' eyes.

"What a wonderful little run in we just had...", Tarilia said blankly.

"Well, we better get moving! we'll never get back to Konoha in time for the festival, for in the festival, there are trades, and in those trades, there is food, and that food belongs with me!", Kiba grinned and spoke while packing his few items with him. Tarilia had already packed and was filling up some small bottle with fresh water, that was streaming down the cliff.

A few moments later, they were on the road...er...dirty path in the middle of a forest of pure evil and death. Yeah, that covers it... Well, anyway, they were walking when Kiba exclaimed, "Tarilia! Look over there!" She immediatly looked up to see that past some bushes, through two huge ferns, look a little to the left of a big oak, and down some, Kankurou! He had a rather large bag on his back. She looked to Kiba who gave a grin, and she followed him to a few feet away, behind a bush, from wher Kankurou was. The bag was very large now, and they heard him say, "Gaara, can we please stop for a break?" She couldn't see Gaara, but heard his voice as he said, "No. Now keep walking. Temari wants us to go to some pointless festival and we need to go there, or she'll pout which is very annoying."

**"OOH! Gaara-sama is here!"**

_"Stow it"_

Kiba lead the way as the two ninjas followed Gaara and Kankurou, until Kankurou stopped and told Gaara, 30 minutes later,"Gaara, can we please stop now!" Gaara didn't say anything, and on top of that, she couldn't even see him still.

**"Dammit! We can't see his complete hotness!"**

_"Shut up!"_

Then after they followed them 5 minutes later, Kankurou stopped dead and shouted out, "GAARA! PLEASE! I'M VERY, VERY TIRED! CAN WE PLEASE REST?"

"Damn, what can I do?", Gaara said.

"You could get out and off my bag!"

"FIne, if it keeps you silenced.", and with that, Gaara appeared, _"Finally",_ Tarilia thought to herself. _"Now, you can see how ugly he really i-" _She stopped in the middle of her sentence, for he was still as hot as ever, though the moonlight did make him look even hotter. **"See? He's completely filled with hotness and now you can go asl him! He's right there! Now, go girl! Go!"**

_"ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF IT! SHUT THE HELL UP, AND LET ME SPY ON THEM SO I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO DO! NOW BE QUIET!"_

**"Ok, ok, just chillax girl. Geez, you can really explode sometimes ya know?"**

_"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

**"Alright, alright. But i'm just saying, get him..."**

Tarilia was about to pull her hair out when Kiba put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok? You're starting to creep me out."

Her face went completely red. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry Kiba. My inner-self is killing me...we're having a very big fight."

"I see..o...k then. So, lets get going!"

"Got it!", She smiled and then they follow the sand nins and caught up with them.

"Alright", Kiba spoke quietly, "We should be at Konoha any minute now. It seems as though they're going to the festival. Well, we can either fight them here, or fight them later."

"There's no need to fight them, Kiba. They're just here to go to the festival for Temari. Didn't you hear them?"

"No, I was kinda...well...um...too...busy...looking at...well your little conflict with yourself."

She was red like a tomato. "Oh, well...uh..w-we should just...u-uh maybe...help them g-get to Konoha?"

"I don't know. They don't seem too lost."

Kankurou was carrying the big bag still, and Gaara was walking casually a few feet away from him. "Kankurou, do you realiza that we've been here before?"

"What do you mean? I don't remeber this place!"

"Look around you moron. That tree is the same color as the tree we passed ten minutes ago. It's the same one."

"No, it's not! All trees are brown! Are you color-blind or something!"

"...I'm not color-blind you idiot. That tree is a darker shade of brown than the rest of them. And it has a hint of red i that one knot to the left. It looks nothing like the others!"

"How do you know this?"

"I use my eyes, not my ass for looking at things, unlike you do."

"I do not use my butt for looking at things!"

"Really? Because it seems large enough to see the whole country!"

"Look! I'm just older than you! You'll get big too ya know!"

"Not as big as you!"

Kiba and Tarilia were up in a tree now watching this...argument. Akamaru thought it was hilarious and he snickered loudly. Gaara and Kankurou froze and looked up.

"Ack! Akamaru! Be quiet!", Kiba said, zipping up his jacket, closing Akamaru's mouth.

"I think someone's following us", Kankurou said making Gaara have this expression on his face that read, "Why am I always stuck with dumbasses?"

"I think he f-found us!" Kiba exclaimed as Tarilia's hair rose.

"There they are!", Gaara said and sand started to come out of the giant gourd.

**HAH! To be coontinued! Here are some questions you can ask:**

**Will they live?**

**Will they survive?**

**Will Kankurou ever go on a diet?**

**More coming soon!**


	5. Chapter V Uncertainties

_Alright, my chapter is done. I have neglected this for too long and now I have finally picked it back up. Yay, well please Read and Review! Flamers, don't take it to the extreme, but do a good job, hah!_

**Chapter 5 Uncertainties**

As the sand came out of the very large gourd, Kankurou stood staring into the tree. "I don't see anybody," he grunted. "Must've been the wind in the 'Special Tree' with the darker shade, and a hint of red next to that left knot."

"No, look closer. God, you might as well be one of your damn puppets, with nothing to you but your own blind chakra controlling your ever movement," Gaara said, not changing his gaze at the tree.

"Well, you know what, you-" He continued with a pathetic come-back, and their argument went on. Up in the tree, which now had a branch that was shaking violently, Tarilia made a quick hand-sign and suddenly disappeared in a small puff a smoke. Kiba soon did the same, but as he was about to disappear with the substitution jutsu, Akamaru suddenly dropped out from under his jacket. Kiba disappeared, leaving Akamaru on the branch.

The sand was now ripping leaves and branches from the tree at great speed and force. Branches and twigs full of leaves and pine cones were being hurled everywhere and were also being flung at Kankurou. Of course, he didn't like this, so he was cursing and screaming, and doing whatever nonsense he could do to show his disapproval of this torture. Gaara just kept at it, ignoring his, so called, _brother's _protesting.

Akamaru was still on the branch, worrying, while each whip of sand was coming closer and closer to his branch. Desperate, Akamaru searched aorund for an opening, or just a hidden escape route. He suddenly spotted a small opening towards the opposite side of the tree. He jumped onto another branch, just a little higher than his own, then jumped onto the branch which lead him to freedom. He looked back at the branch he had just escaped from as the sand blasted it into tiny airborne splinters. _Hah! You see, I could have been flying in the air as little bits of fur, but no. I am on my way to Kiba and that girl who has conflicts with herself, so I laugh at you and your destruction. _Suddenly, a whip of sand blasted the rest of the branch into bigger chunks of wood, whirling towards Akamaru, almost hitting him. He ducked and thought, _Well geez, never knew wood could actually hear you or understand...I'll have to take mental note of this. _With that, he jumped away in mere glimpse of Gaara as he flew to join Kiba and Tarilia on the ground behind a bush a few yards away.

Kankurou also saw Akamaru. "Gaara, all that was just a squirrel. A squirrel. Seriously, you need to calm down, pull your own weight, and head onto the festival. We have to get there before the food parade goes away. That's always the first part of the festival and if we miss that, than I'll be-"

"Lower in weight, less fat, slimmer in size?" Gaara retorted as he stopped the sand thrashing, and turned for a full-fledged glare towards Kankurou.

"Look, would ya stop with the fat jokes! I just look as if I am big because of this suit!" Kankurou was getting fed up with all of this.

"Then you shouldn't wear that, then, should you?!" Gaara was getting impatient as well. Sand was starting to erupt from the gourd, too.

"Now, Gaara, let's not get hasty," Kankurou said calmly, trying not to get himself killed today. "Why don't we just head on down to the festival to eat some free food, eh? Yeah, some free food and desserts!"

The sand started to slowly crawl back into the gourd and Gaara just shrugged with a grunt of disapproval.

**Well that sure was a close one. That stupid dog doesn't know what's good for him, or us! I don't care for that Kibone of yours, so let's just ditch him!**

_Do you always have to pop up when I don't need you!?_

**That's my job! So, we almost got killed because of that stupid little dog. I say, we leave, get the hot guy, and scram!**

_You! Shut up! I know what is good for me and for you and I-_

**You?! Since when did _you_ do anything without _me_ saying something to get you to move and save yourself _and_ me!!**

_I just did! Did you not see the awesome display of ninjistu?!_

**Oh yeah, a simple substitution jutsu is really complicated! A little kid from an academy could do that easily!**

Tarilia took a deep sigh and quit the argument, for she knew she was not going to win it...this time at least. She figured it was easier just to shut up anyway than to continue a pointless conversation, and, by the look Kiba was giving her, she figured it was time to stop.

**Nothing to say, huh? Fine, you can keep your precious Kibone and his pathetic dog, but next time don't come crying to me!**

She just shrugged and looked at Kiba, who had turned his head to keep himself from watching her fight with her inner self. Akamaru was now settled on his head and was giving her a look of confusion.

_Even the dog thinks I'm crazy_, she thought with dismay. Tarilia looked down to see what was happenning with Gaara and the fat man.

The two sand shinobis were walking casually down the dirt path onto the main road which led into the city. After the two went out of earshot and eyeshot, Tarilia and Kiba walked out of the bushes cautiously.

Kiba looked left and right, then left again, then made a quick u-turn, then sighed. "We're all clear!" he announced cheerfully. "Well, to the festival while trying not to get ourselves captured, hurt, trapped, killed..."

Tarilia nodded, "Yes, let us go." She laughed, though some bitterness was in it. She wasn't sure why or how she could be with both Kiba or Gaara. Strange as it seems, the festival was going to be a dangerous trip, full of decision and worry. She began to panic as Kiba led the way down the dirt path.

**You think things out _way_ too much for a teenage girl to figure things. You have a strange mind.**

_Well, no wonder! I have an inner self whose always arguing with me. I'm facing near death experiences almost everyday. And, to top that off, I am in love with a serial killer who wouldn't think twic about killing me! There is obviously something wrong with me. When did all this start?!_

**When you met Kibone.**

_No, I was a messed up chick _long_ before Kibone, I mean, Kiba!!_

**I guess so.**

_And when the hell did you come into the picture. Where were you all these years?!_

**A figment of your imagination created when you gave away your precious teddy bear, and your mother dragged you, screaming along the way, while you left that poor kid and your bear alone at the park on the swing set. That's when I graced you with my presents.**

Inner Tarilia was beginning to sound a little smug.

_...You have made my life take a major downfall!! I am as close to insane as it gets because of one little teddy bear?! I really don't get it. Can't I just be a normal girl who falls in love with the good guy and his little man's-best-friend pup, and has a happy, safe, completely sane, life?_

**No. You must be the one who gets the bad guy, changes his ways, and become the girl who no one defies!!**

_Look, that can be your life in a bottle, but this...this is my life._

**Not really.**

_Shut. Up. Plain and simple._

Tarilia started to focus onto the real world, leaving her inner self behind, shouting like a bitch, when Kiba turned around. She could guess he was pretty nervous by the way he was acting, so she paid close attention to him, trying not to look uncaring or rude.

"Hey, since we are almost there...well, uh, what would you like to do, th-that is, with...me?"

This took Tarilia by surprise. "Well, Kiba. I'd love to spend the festival days with you. I know that we could try lots of different foods from the world from the info Kankurou gave us," Tarilia replied, trying to sound as sincere as she could be, with just getting over her conflict with...herself.

"Really!? Sweet! We could totally go and check out the foods," Kiba exclaimed, automatically cheerful, then he added more shyly, "If that's what you would really like to do, that is."

"Sure, sure! I don't really know what this whole festival thing is so I guess we could wing it," she said, smiling.

"Great! Great! I could show you everything there!" Kiba went on getting overconfident as he went on. Tarilia supressed a sigh, and followed swiftly. She liked Kiba, but to a limit. She could just go out with him and make a cute couple, but she did like Gaara a little more, and not just becuase of looks. She could tell there must have been more to him than just a killing machine. She could take it. She could make it. For now though, she should just _try_ Kiba, at least.

"...and then we can ride some of the festival rides! It will be a lot of fun," Kiba continued. He was beaming with satisfaction. He was obviously planning out the whole date as an actual _date_. "So, first, we'll get to my house so that we can wash up...of course you can go when I'm at the store...I'll need to get some supplies and groceries."

"Sounds good to me," Tarilia replied, smiling. The thought of a shower was awesome. She was obviously filthy, and probably smelled of dog. She would probably need to either borrow some of Kiba's mother's bath supplies, or get her own. Of course, it would be better to just go out and get her own, and a new outfit, possibly even get her hair done. Yeah, this was starting to sound quite pleasurable. Konoha must have had some sort of marketing plaza, where all this could be found.

They came across the sign that read:

**Welcome to Konoha!**

**Village of the Leaves!**

A flood of relief washed over Tarilia, as Kiba led her into the village. They took the alley ways, since they were sure the public wouldn't approve of their current stature. Passing many doors, pathways, and some food stands, they came upon Kiba's house.

They rushed into Kiba's home and Tarilia rushed into the nearest bathroom and took a quick scan in the bathroom for any signs of female bathing supplies. There. Over there, were some new shampoo and conditioner bottles, along with a lilac body wash in a corner in an open cabinent.. Thank the Heavens. She ran out of the bathroom, and looked around for where the towels were kept. Kiba's mother was there, folding clothes. She looked up with a puzzling look, then quickly recognized her.

"Tarilia? Am I correct? Kiba just walked in and told me about you two and what you were up to. You know, there is another shower room, with a little more privacy in my room if you would like to use that one," she offered smiling.

"That would be great, thank you very much," Tarilia replied. She was handed some towels and a red bathrobe from Kiba's mother, and then she quickly dashed into the room.

It was quite large, with sliding doors, and the whole room was vividly decorated. The walls had many pictures from modern art to family photographs. The walls were painted a deep red, the windows draped with thick, white curtains that went straight to the glazed wooden floor. The bed was neatly made, with many pillows and was a hazel color. Three black dressers lined the walls, with a desk and chair to match. There was a small rub in front of the bed where a small chest was located, near the foot of the bed. Two lamps on either side of the bed were set on the wall above two small bed cabinents. To the left of the room, was a big paper sliding door. Tarilia walked up to it, and slid it open. Inside was a big bathtub, and a double marble sink on the opposite side. It had a diamond tile floor panel, and there was another door, with a lock, that led into a marble shower.

_Geez, this must be one of the fanciest bathrooms I've ever seen. Who would have known it lay in here_, Tarilia thought silently.

**Wow, a pretty cracked up place, huh?**

_Oh dear god, not you, not now._

**So, they got any good stuff around here. It's in your, and when I say "your" I mean my, best manner tolook the best you possibly could. Since you're so worked up about getting to Kiba and forcing yourself to fall in love with him rather than the hot Gaara-sama, you'll need to do your best to look magnificent. You need to attract as much attention to yourself as physically possible for you!**

_Alright, alright. It sounds like a little too much for me though._

**Listen! It's a great idea! Just trust me on this one!**

_Oh, and that's supposed to convince me?_

**Yes.**

_Fine, we'll see how this looks, and if I don't like it, I'm doing it my way._

**Fine, then you can wing it on your own. Hey, you should get your hair cut.**

_My long, delicate hair!! No!!_

**Ok, ok but just a little bit. Like a trim. Igt's so long, too long. You need to be able to see around you. And, you're starting to get some split ends...**

_That's because I'm always pulling out my hair because of your ignorance!!_

**Alright. Ok. But, trim it. There has got to be a barber around here-**

_A barber! I'm not butchering up my hair!_

**Finw, let's say, a hair stylist. Maybe you could give yourself a whole new look!**

Tarilia sighed. She was now changing into some spairs clothes. They weren't as nice as she'd hoped they would be. It was just an orange T-shirt, and a skirt. At least she smelled better, and felt better. Now, for the hair. She took a small hair tie from the counter and threw it up into a quick bun, with the bangs hanging out in the front. She figured it was time for a hair change. Might as well. It has been this way for about three years in a row. Ok, that was needed, but what else...some new clothes. Yes, most definately. Well, that must have been it. Though it felt as if more changes were needed but she couldn't think of it.

She walked into the hallway, carrying her belongings. She met up with Kiba's mother, who took the filthy clothing into the wash room. Tarilia thanked her, and walked into the kitchen, where Kiba, Akamaru, and his father were sitting down at the table. Kiba was in different clothes, and she figured he must have already gottne ready. At least he would smell better. His father was reading something like the newspaper, and Kiba and Akamaru were just lying on the table, arms folded, paws crossed, side-by-side. She walked in swiftly, and took a seat next to Kiba silently. She reached over and poked him on his shoulder.

"Dad, I just got done telling you that boxers are way better than briefs," then he looked up and stopped in the middle of his sentence to see Tarilia smiling at him. Of, course he turned bright red and sat straigh up. Akamaru looked up for a brief second, then lay his head down for there seemed to be nothing much to spark his interest. Just the usual idiocy of immature love. "I was...just talking about...um..."

"It's ok, I don't need any explaination," she replied sweetly. "I was actually wondering if I could go shopping for a bit, if you don't mind that is."

"It's fine if you two go out for a bit," Kiba's father replied before Kiba could say anything. "I'd really don't care either way."

"Sure, we'll be back soon," Kiba said.

They walked outside, into the street, where Ino and Sakura were bickering about Sasuke, who was obviously not paying much attention to it from his seat under a tree. Tarilia didn't know them so she asked Kiba who they were.

"The stuck-up, good-for-nothing blonde is Ino, while the pink haired know-it-all, self-concious girl is Sakura. They're always fighting like this over that guy under the tree, oh what's-his-face, Sasuke," Kiba explained half heartedly. He didn't care about them. To him, they were just some annoying characters in his life. Of course he didn't pay much attention to where he was going, for he was talking in clear earshot of the two. they turned to give him glares of pure resentment and hate. He just raised his arms behind his head an kept on walking right passed them.

"Leave it to Kiba to be as big as an over-cocky jerk as there can be," Ino yelled at him.

Sakura almost smacked him, but then thought better and held it in. She just glared harder and added to Ino's statement, "Just run along with your little tacky friend there doggy boy!"

Tarilia laughed a little, and Ino turned straight toward her.

"And who do you think you are?! I don't even know you!"

Tarilia answered cooly, "I am just a new girl around these parts. Tarilia is the name."

"Well that's a weird name..," Sakura muttered, almost to herself.

Tarilia just grinned back, and caught up with Kiba.

Sasuke looked up from where he was staring at, in the grass, to see the whole thing.

_There's no point in trying to stop them, even to a new kid. Oh well, not my problem_, he thought lightly.

They left the little area and went into some sort of market plaza. It consisted mostly of supplies for traveling, food, and other basic necesities. But there too were floral shops, hair stylists, and some clothing tenders. Just then, as the two neared one of the stands, Tarilia remembered something: She had no money! How would she get anything with out paying? She reached into her pocket in a desperate attempted to find some money. She had to have had some money on her. Didn't she bring any with her? Then, she found some. Thank goodness. She wasn't as forgetful as she thought, so the money would do her some good.

"I'll be over there, Kiba, ok?" Tarilia said pointing to one of the clothing stands.

"Ok then," Kiba shrugged and walked into some store that didn't pique Tarilia's interest.

As Tarilia browsed around, she noticed some really nice things. She picked out a few skirts, some tanktops, and one net top. She grabbed a new kimono, better than the other she was always wearing. They didn't cost much, but then again she didn't bring much, so she was basically out of money.

**Well now, aren't you the busy spender?**

_Why now? I'd hoped you wouldn't bother me in these few moments of my life._

**Looks like your hopes have washed away, and fast. Hey, you have just enough for that cute top over there.**

_Where?_

**In that window of that store to your left...other left.**

_That one?_ Tarilia spotted the black top. It had no sleeves, but it had a strap that went around the neck of the manican it was on. It could also be accesserized with various gloves and scarves. She immediately fell in love with it and raced to the store to buy it.

**See?? Aren't I great??** Her inner self was being as obnoxious as she could be, as Tarilia walked out of the store with her newly purchased top.

_I guess...but could ya shut up for once?!_

**Nope! You should wear that tomorrow for the festival. You'll be the show stopper of the night, Dahling!**

_Oh please. But, it would be nice to wear._

She found Kiba sitting on a bench just outside a bakery with lots of delicacies decorating the two big windows. He was looking a little angry as Akamaru was cleaning something off of himself. It looked like...pink frosting.

"Kiba, what happened?" she asked with a hint of humor in her tone.

"Akamaru dove into a wedding cake that was on display, so we got kicked out, literally," he replied glaring at Akamaru.

Akamaru just looked up at him smugly. He had obviously had the time of his life: being chased around the bakery, landing on the chef's head, scaring off potential customers. What fun.

"We should be getting back then, huh?" Tarilia suggested.

Kiba grunted and stalked off iwth Akamaru skipping with joy. Tarilia laughed a very girly giggle. Too girly. _Ugh_, she shuddered at the thought of her turning into one of those shallow drama queens on TV.

**What the HELL was that?**

_I...don't...know..._

**NEVER again.**

She nodded and rushed to catch up with Kiba. As soon as they got to his home, Tarilia rushed to the guest room Kiba's mother had shown her to. It was a nice room, but it obviously was once a doggy room, for it rank of dog and air freshener. She sighed and shoved her stuff into the small closet. She turned on the TV and laid down on her bed. It was getting close to nine, and she was sure to be awoken in the morning at an odd hour, being as it was in a house with a dog. She quickly fell asleep, since the show was rather boring. Tomorrow was the festival, with the hotty Gaara there for sure. Even though she was going with Kiba, she could still be happy about seeing him there too, right? She thought lightly of it as weariness crept over her in a cloud of exaustion.

**Well now, I figure you could first wear that red tank top with the little straps during the day, and when night falls, pull out the sexiness!**

_Good night..._

**Fine, you sleep. I'll be conjuring up ways to get Gaara to notice you _without _having the idea of killing you.**

_Ka-Cha! Done, well hope you enjoyed! Now, it's time for me to get working on the next chapter. Until then!_


End file.
